Mi Virginal Obsesion
by Milenio de Plata
Summary: Me encontraba en mi balcon observandola,estaba envuelta en una gran toalla y jure que seria mia para siempre y por siempre.ENTREN
1. Conociendo a mi obsesión

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

Capitulo 1:Conociendo a mi obsession

DARIEN POV

Estaba aqui en mi lugar favorito:"mi cuarto".Todos los dia la observaba atravez de mi gran observer claramente que habia acabado de salir del baño pues estaba envuelta en su toalla Blanca la cual no le llegaba a cubrir ni siquiera sus muslos los cuales eran torneados y bien proporcionados y eso no era todo,al mirar un poco mas arriba observe a sus grandes y blancos pechos queriendo salir de la toalla ya que sus manos apreteba la tela justo ahi para no quedar completamente desnuda,me obligue a mi mismo mirar al lago que se encontraba al otro costado de la casa,para poder bajar una problematica ereccion,la cual era provocada solamente por ella y para ella,cuando bajo un poco mi "gran problema" voltee para volverla a mirar,era un angel caido del cielo,era lo mas bello,puro e inocente que he visto en toda la faz del universe,su piel era tan Blanca como la nieve y tan suave como el petalo de una rosa,su cabello dorado es como la luz que me guia,estaba totalmente suelto y lacio y le llegaba al inicio de sus diabolicos muslos,su boca era irresistiblemente deseosa que invitaban a cualquiera a probarlos son carnosos y rosados*me preguntaba com seria probarlos,al igual que toda ella,es simplemente perfecta,es mi angel,si mia y me aseguraria de que fueran unicamente mia y para siempre*,sus ojos son los mas hermoso y puros que he visto en toda la faz,estas dos joyas era de un azul unico los cuales te transimitian paz y pureza infinita,su trasero era perfecto ni grande ni pequeño y muy redondeado,sus caderas son condenadamente sexy,me volvia loco cuando la veia caminar,meneadolas de un lado a otra*por dios era tan inocente que ni se daba cuenta lo que provocaba en los hombres y en especial en mi,en mis labios se formo una perfecta sonrisa porque sabia que era el unico hombre en verla en paños menores y me encargaria personalmente de que fuera asi por siempre

Todavia recuerdo el primer dia que la conoci,desde ese dia supe que seria la mujer de mi vida y no la dejaria escaper,queria ser el mundo para ella,como lo es ella en el mio.

FLASHBACK

Era uno de los dias mas bellos en Tokio,el sol irradiaba de luz todo el pais,el cielo se encotraba totalmente despejado ,y la brisa era muy encantaba vivir en mi hacienda"Moonlight",a pesar de estar distante de la "gran civilizacio" pero era muy feliz,porque los paparazzi no me dejan un minuto en paz cuando estaba en las grandes ciudades.

Como cada mañana iba al baño para asearme,bajaba y desayunaba con mi"familia"*si es que se le podia llamar asi pues no eramos la familia perfecta y feliz que teniamos que mostrar al mundo*.

Toda mi "familia" se encontraba en sus respectivos la cabezera de la lujosa y grande mesa se encontraba mi padre:Mamoru Alejandro Chiba Shield,a pesar de cumplir casi 50 exactamente 47 años ,es un hombre que se mantenia en forma,alto,musculos,de piel morena,su cabello es negro,su boca es carnosa y sus ojos son dos Esmeraldas brillantes verdes,vestia un smoquin negro con una camisa blanca,zapatos negros y una corbata a juego(se los dejo a su imaginacion).A la derecha de este se encontraba su esposa y mi madre Setsuna Chiba Shield:es una mujer de 42 años,con una larga cabellera negra,la cual le llegaba a sus rodillas,su pie les Blanca y fina,es alta y sus ojos son azules(creo que son asi),era muy inteligente y siempre apoyaba a sus hijos,vestia unos pantalones jeans,con una camisa de vaqueros verde y unos botas negras,a diferencia de mi padre ella se vestia casual para estar en una hacienda sin embargo mi padre hoy no sabia porque vetis tan lado de mi madre se encontraba mi pequeña hermana Rei Chiba Shield de 20 años de edad,es la viva imagen de su madre excepto por su larga cabellera que a pesar de ser del mismo color le llegaba a la cinturaVestia un bestido sencillo de tirantes y colo rojo ,y yo me sentaba en el lado izquierdo de mi padre:Darien Alejandro Chiba Shield,pues tengo 20 años al igual que mi hermana,solo que yo naci primero y por eso era el mayor,soy musculoso,mi pie les morena,soy alto con cabellera negra azabache,todas las chicas dicen que soy un:*Dios Griego*,algo que me enojaba porque todas querian mi fisico y mi dinero y nunca mis pensamientos,mis ojos son azules profundos como el .Vestia unos jeans vaqueros,y una camisa apretada la cual siempre estaba con dos botones de menos exponiedo mi sexy torso.

Una vez estando todos en la mesa nos dispusimos a comer con el silencio absolute que reinaba siempre y alguna que otras miradas complices entre mi madre y mi hermana se pasaba todo el dia en el cellular o el computador texteando con Mina(a eso dedicaba su tiempo libre),sobre los ultimos acontecimientos de la moda y de ciertos chicos que le es la major amiga de mi hermana y comparten los mismos gustos en casi pelo es rubio y le llegaba a la cintura al igual que mi hermana pues tenian el mismo corte,tambien sus estaturas medianas y el color de sus muchos dias con nosotros con el unico proposito de estar con la diabolica de mi hermana y "seducirme",mi suerte era mi hermana y mi hermana pues al igual que a mi no les gustaba como pareja porque yo simplemente no la amaba,sin embargo mi padre insistia cada dia en tartar con Mina o con alguna otra chica que tuviera una gran posicion economica y digna de llevar el apellido "Chiba Shield".

Al terminar de desayunar mi padre nos llamo:

-Antes de que se marchen,quiero informarles una noticia importante-dijo Mamoru con un tono frio y autoritario.

-Cual es?-dije

-Pues bien,como bien saben sabran que Kenji e Ikuko murieron hace 5 años-dijo Mamoru

-Si eso lo sabemos pero que tiene que ver ellos con nosotros?-dijo Rei-Que yo sepa jamas en la vida los hemos conocido en persona.

-Pues como saben sus dos hijas quedaron huerfanas y bajo la tutela de su tio Diamante Black ,bueno al parecer Diamante gasto toda la fortuna Tsukino en finanzas y otras cosas relacionadas con la empresa"Milenio De Plata"la cual hasta ahora les pertenecia,pues Diamante realize un contrato conmigo en el que me "regalaria" Milenio De Plata a cambio de que el fuese el vice-presidente de este y su sobrina mayor Jade fuera su secretaria,asi ganarian dinero y no mancharian tanto su apellido-dijo esto con cara de satisfaccion

-Y aceptastes,no?-le asintio con la cabeza.

-Y eso no es todo pues se mudaran a la mansion de al lado,la cual ire pagando hasta que puedan pagarla por ellos mismos,tambien pague la colegiatura de su sobrina menor la cual tiene 18 años pero estara en su mismo grado y compartiran las mismas clases,pues ha sido sobresaliente en todas sus materias y debido a esto ha adelantado añ informo esto para que los traten como es debido,sobre todo a las muchachas puesto que no se recuperan todavia de la muerte de sus padres.

-Esta bien ,papa,pero para que necesitas esa gran industria quebrada teniendo"Moonlight",tu sabes que levanter esa fabrica nos costaria muchos millones.-dije

-Lo se,hijo,pero estamos hablando de la fabrica mas poderosa en el mundo y yo siempre la he querido para mi y tu lo sabes,a partir de ahora sere el hombre mas rico en toda la galaxia.

-Papa,para que quieres mas dinero?Deja tu avaricia a un lado tenemos para vivir 4 vida mas-le dije furioso,pues esa era una de las cosas que no me gustaba de el es su avaricia y ambicion(ya pronto iba a pensar igual que el)

-Eso son cosas que no te incumbent,siempre te he dicho que luches por lo que quieres sin importer a cuantos inocentes destruir –dijo con una sonrisa malevica y yo me enfureci mas pero trate de calmarme pues sabia que era inutil discutir con el.

-Esta bien,papa,como tu digas,nos podemos retirar?-le pregunte algo calmado.

-Si,pero los quiero aqui a las 2:00 pm pues a esa hora estaran aqui,entendido?-dijo alzando una ceja y con su tono autoritorio.

-Si,amor-dijo mi mama con algo de miedo.

-Si,papa-dijimos Rei y yo al unisono.

-Bien ya pueden retirarse,hijo tu quedate necesesito hablar las dos damas se retiraron pregunte:

-Sobre que?dije yo algo extrañado ya que mi padre no acostumbraba a hablar a solas conmigo.

-Hijo,quiero hablarte sobre Serena,la sobrina menor de Diamante.

* * *

Bueno chicas que opinan?

Les gustara o no?

Ira a la basura o no?


	2. Golpes y sonrojos

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo ****2**_:_Golpes y sonrojos

_-__Hijo,quiero hablarte sobre Serena,la sobrina menor de Diamante._

…

-Pues versa,hijo,su tío necesita a una persona que la vigile y protega,cuando él no pueda observarla,¿entiendes?

-Pues,más o menos,¿porqué Diamante necesita a alguien que la vigilé?-la verdad,no entendia absolutamente nada.

-Pues tu serás el encargado de vigilar todos sus movimientos,para después comunicarselo a Diamante.-ahora entendia menos,¿para qué necesitaban vigilarla?

-Yo,¿porqué?

-Pues ustedes dos tendra todas las clases juntos,estudiarán la misma carrera,¿no es así?-mi padre me miró como lo más lógico del mundo.

-Sí,claro,pero de seguro que no ejercerá mi misma profesión-observé su rostro,mientras rodaba sus ojos-¿o sí?

-Pues sí,le gustaría ser médica comó tú,por eso coincidieron en sus clases,ya que Rei solamente imnpartirá tres clases con ambos.

-Oh,está bien,yo la cuidaré

-Vaya,me sorprende tu actitud-me dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?

-Es la primera vez que aceptas mis "ordenés" sin prácticamente rechistar u obligarte.

-Ahh, eso se debe a que estaré con ella todo el tiempo y yo la cuidaré sin necesidad de que tú o alguien más me lo diga u ordené,pues nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño a una mujer.

-Bueno,de igual manera me alegra mucho que aceptáras,ya te puedes ir.

Dicho esto,me dirigí a mi habitación donde me dispusé a leer uno de mis libros favoritos,mientras escuchaba la relajada música proveniente de mi Ipod.

Después de 45 minutos decidí bajar al jardín trasero de la casa para refrescar mi tendí en el inmenso jardin de lilas que cubrían mi cuerpo,admirando el pasar de las nubes.

Esta parte de la casa consistía en tres jardines:uno de lilas ,el otro de orquídeas y el más bello era el de rosas el cuál daba la vista a un hermoso lago.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy-sentía unos pasos rápidos acercandose hacía mi y en menos de un segundo un pie era apoyado en mi pecho,de mi boca salío un "Ough" apenas audible y para rematar su otro pie me da en mi costado y él/ella se cae.

Respiré profundamente para no asesinar al idiota causante de mi dolor pues sabía que las lilas eran muy altas y no me vería;pero se suponía que no debía correr haciendole daño a las flores en especial a mí.

Me levantó suavemente y observó que era una chica de largos cabellos estaba totalmente boca abajo y refufuñaba por lo bajo."Je,no se de que se queja yo me la pasé muchísimo peor".

Acercó mi rostros a un lado de su cara y en ese momento ella levanta el brazo**(como si fuera a hacer planchas o lagartijas)**y su codo da un duro golpe en mi nariz .

Yo me separo inmediatamente de su lado de ella y me llevo una mano a la nariz."Me las va a pagar"

Después de apoyarse en sus manos queda de rodillas mientras voltea su cara hacia mí,yo me alejo un poco ya bastaba de golpes por hoy."Y qué golpes".Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos,estos pusieron cara como el del gatito de Shrek."Mujeres,¿por qué demonios son tan .. tan "carita de cachorito"?

-¿Te encuentras bien?Yo lo siento mucho no te vi y vi unos caballos que parecían venir hacia mí y me asusté-sus ojos que continuaban en comunicación con los míos denotaba preocupación a la vez que me enviaba descargas a todas partes de mi cuerpo convirtiendo al dolor en algo placentero.

-Si me encuentro muy bien y no te preocupes se que no me vistes-le sonrío para transmitirle el hecho de que "estoy bien"

-Ah,y disculpa por lo de tus golpes-me dice sonrojandose yo le vuelvo a sonreír mientras acerco mis dedos a su mentón y se lo acaricío,ella se sonroja aún más y yo no continúo acariciandola.

-¿Y como te llamas?-retiro mis manos de su mentón al ver que se estaba poniedo más roja de lo normal.

-Serena-escucho a lo lejos una voz femenina,al instante en que sus ojos miran por encima de mi hombro.

-Uhm,tengo que irme-y sin esperar respuesta echa a correr.

Nuevamente me acuesto alrededor en las lilas pensando en una sola persona "Serena,qué bonito nombre".Cuando mi cerebro fue capaz de procesar toda la información abrí rápidamente mis ojos y corrí en dirección a la casa,acababa de darme de cuenta de que ella era la que se quedaría en la hacienda de al lado.

Cuando pasaba por el jardín de las rosas hubo una que me llamo la atención y la corte.

Cuando llegué a la terraza cogí la escalera de el jardinero y mi amigo Andrew para subir hasta mi habitación,pues nadie me vio bajar.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación pude oir los pasos chillones de Rei.

-Hermanito,ya llegaron los invitados-se acerco y me tomo del brazo para sacarme de la habitación.

-Yo te sigo-le dije cuando separé nuestras manos,ella comenzo a caminar y yo la seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la sala,Serena estaba sentada entre su hermana y su tío,yo la observó y cuando ella me mira yo le sonrío pero ella desvía su mirada haci mis padres mientras observa de reojo a su tío.

Después me vuelve a observar y me sonrío en menos de un segundo,volviendo a la conversación.

Rei corre a donde está papá anunciandole que ya estaba aquí:

-Diamante,este es mi hijo Darién-Veo como sus ojos me miran de arriba a abajo como evaluandome –Darién el es Diamante,tío de Jade y Serena-nos saludamos con las manos.

-Jade,Darién,Darién,Jade-nos que por fin me tocó volver a salufar a mi princesa.

-Darién ella es Serena,Serena el es Darién- tomó su mano y le doy un beso;sin soltar su mano le alcanzo la rosa que tenía en mi otra mano y se la colocó en su oreja,mientras le susurró al oído:

-Una flor para otra flor preciosa-Nuevamente sus mejillas se tornan muy rojas.

-Ejem,creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo Diamante despidiendose de todos nosotros,agarra a Serena de la mano mientras se la lleva casi a rastra seguida por Jane.

Antes de salir de la sala Serena voltea y me dice adiós con su frágil manita y yo le respondo de igual manera.

Corrí a mi habitación donde pasé horas y horas observando el Rei me dijo que la comida ya estaba lista,me bañe y bajé a comer.

Después volví a mi habitación y antes de acostarme a dormir,salí al balcón y esa fue la primera vez de muchas en que la vi con la estorbosa toalla en su cuerpo;envidiandola por poder tocar su piel y soñando con poderla desnudar.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

* * *

**Disculpen por la demora,la verdad no pens****é demorarme tanto pues hace tiempo tenía hecho la mitad del capi.**

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

**¿Te gustaría un Darien muy romántico y muy pervertido a la vez?**

**¿Creen que Darien lucio muy rom****anticón en este capi?**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews:**

SAILOR_PINK, Carmenn, Neo Reyna Serenity, Cherrie SA, ciakaira, Dianis, Acron, Seiya-Moon, lina, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, SAILOR NEMESIS, misaochinomori03, Nydga, moon05, kirarin24


End file.
